utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
NORISTRY
NORISTRY（のりすとりー） is an utaite with a soothing voice and is able to harmoise in his covers. On YouTube, his currently most watched cover is "Otome Kaibou" , with over 880,000 views. In the earlier years, he used to also have dance covers with his songs which are marked with an " * ". His first mini album was fund-raised on FanKATSU, which is similar to Kickstarter. This utaite has forbidden reprints to video sharing sites outside of Nico Nico Douga and his own channel on YouTube.NORISTRY's video description Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Cast of XYZ ANOTHER Tour with Araki and Meychan * Cast of triend's2 with @gain, あやふや, あんくら, Ityouyaku, NORISTRY, 橘優, ふぇにくろ, みっちゃんだよ and 歌うお兄さん * Cast of 夏のドンチャカ祭り DJ style with Ayaponzu*, ココル原人, タイ焼き屋, Nayugorou, NORISTRY and Matsushita # フィルムズ (Released on December 29, 2017) # PALETTE 2 (Released on August 19, 2018) # みんなで歌ってみたコラボCD (Released on September 19, 2018) # TV Anime "Rinshi! Ekoda-chan" Ending Theme Song - Episode 7 (Released March 20, 2019) Collaboration Units # Member of NoryStry with nory List of Covered Songs (2012.03.04) # 嗚呼、素晴らしきニャン生 feat. NORISTRY and みんた (2012.06.05) # rain stops,good-bye (2012.08.07) # 怪盗ピーター＆ジェニイ feat. NORISTRY and みんた (2012.08.22) # スーパーヒーロー (2012.09.07) # 蜜蜂 (2012.09.08) # リスキーゲーム (2012.10.14) # MUGIC feat. KEISUKE, LEV, ラムセスⅡ世, ケイト and NORISTRY (2014.10.24) # からくり卍ばーすと feat. NORISTRY and みんた (2012.11.04) # ゴローンゴローン～フンコロガシ～ feat. NORISTRY and みんた (2012.11.04) # よるがくればまた (2012.11.23) # 初恋学園純愛科 feat. NORISTRY, みんた and HARUKA (2012.12.18) # ハッピーシンセサイザ (2013.01.14)* # glow (2013.02.08) # rain stops, good-bye -piano.ver- (2013.03.04) # ロスタイムメモリー (2013.04.03) # アヤノの幸福理論 (2013.04.30) # インヴィテイション (2013.06.01) # 朝だお (2013.06.28) # オツキミリサイタル (2013.07.04) # 文学少年の憂鬱 (2013.07.22) # from Y to Y (2013.08.24) # 月陽-ツキアカリ- (2013.11.29) # 冬が終わる前に (清水翔太) feat. ちぇる and NORISTRY (2013.12.23) # 僕は初音ミクとキスをした (2013.12.31) # にこぶろ！～春の宴～ feat. Ajikko, うにちょす, おまる, KEISUKE, Natsushiro Takaaki, NORISTRY, ほとり, LEV, Wataame and わたぬき (2014.01.10) # ヨンジュウナナ (2014.01.13) # オレンジ (2014.02.01) # それがあなたの幸せとしても (Heavenz) feat. NORISTRY and ケイト (2014.02.22) # 運命の人 (EXILE) feat. KEISUKE and NORISTRY (2014.03.21) # 被害妄想携帯女子（笑） (2014.04.07) # とびら開けて (アナ雪) feat. うなぎ and NORISTRY (2014.05.17) # First Love (宇多田ヒカル) (2014.06.05) # おちゃめ機能 feat. NORISTRY and れぷろ (2014.07.29)* # 制服でようかい体操第一 (2014.09.02)* # 自傷無色 (2014.09.20) # Two as One feat. みんた and NORISTRY (2014.12.05) # Stand Up! (堀江由衣 白猫プロジェクト) (2015.02.26) # 白い恋人たち (桑田佳祐) feat. ケイト, みんた and NORISTRY (2015.04.02) # 夜もすがら君想ふ feat. NORISTRY and れぷろ (2015.04.15) # だんだん早くなる feat. NORISTRY and れぷろ (2015.04.19)* # ヒビカセ (2015.05.22) # 言葉のいらない約束 feat. NORISTRY and れぷろ (2015.05.26) # 夏の半券 (2015.07.24) # オリオンをなぞる (UNISON SQUARE GARDEN TIGER＆ BUNNY OP) (2015.08.27) # 東京サマーセッション feat. NORISTRY and みんた (2015.09.04) # 花束 (back number) (2015.10.11) # 恋空予報 (2015.12.03)* # クリスマスソング (back number) (2015.12.21) # ハイドアンド・シーク (2016.04.13) # ミリオンダラードリーマー (2016.05.27) # 泡沫サタデーナイト！ (モーニング娘。) (2016.07.27) # ビバハピ (2016.08.25) # SUN (星野源) (2016.09.20) # Just Be Friends Jazz-funk Arrange feat. NORISTRY, izu, 歌うお兄さん, ケイト and じろ (2016.09.30) # 恋をしたのは (aiko) (2016.12.11) # Connecting feat. baka凌(Ryou), Beato, Vulkain, NORISTRY, Una, よる(Yoru) and RubyEye (2016.12.24) # rain (言の葉の庭) feat. NORISTRY and KOHYA (2017.02.08) # シャルル feat. NORISTRY and じょにぃ (2017.02.16) # ヒロイン (back number) (2017.03.11) # 妄想感傷代償連盟 (2017.03.30) # フィクサー (2017.04.09) # 彗星ハネムーン (2017.04.16) # ようこそジャパリパークへ feat. NORISTRY, Kony and Aimiya Zero (2017.04.23) # ぼくらはみんな意味不明 (2017.05.13) # 拝啓ドッペルゲンガー feat. NORISTRY and nory (2017.06.20) # 帝国少女 (2017.06.30) # ドリームレス・ドリームス (2017.07.07) # ナンセンス文学 (2017.07.12) # あの娘シークレット (2017.08.01) # 命ばっかり (2017.08.08) # throw together (Project LayereD アニメ主題歌ボーカリストオーディション_ (2017.08.20) # HOME (2017.08.31) # 君が生きてなくてよかった (2017.09.08) # Dramaturgy (2017.10.19) # Dramaturgy feat. NORISTRY and nory (2017.11.05) # い〜やい〜やい〜や feat. NORISTRY and nory (2017.11.16) # 病名は愛だった feat. NORISTRY and nory (2017.11.21) # 死ぬにはいい日だった (2017.11.27) # 自己否定依存症 (2017.11.30) # Santa Claus Is Coming To Town (Justin Bieber) feat. NORISTRY and nory (2018.12.20) # プロトディスコ (2018.01.13) # SHAKE (SMAP) feat. Sakuma Yoru, NORISTRY, りぜる, nory and syun (2018.01.19) # お気に召すまま (2018.01.27) # Dear Bride (西野カナ) (2018.03.04) # SNOBBISM (2018.04.14) # アウトサイダー (2018.05.10) # 天国と地獄 feat. NORISTRY and nory (2018.05.31) # フィクション (sumika ヲタ恋OP) (2018.06.15) # AAA feat. Ityouyaku, Ichikoro, Omaru, じろ, みんた, NORISTRY and るた # 金星のダンス feat. NORISTRY and Ityouyaku (2018.07.09) # 革命デュアリズム feat NORISTRY and Ayaponzu* (2018.07.12) # Shōjō Reiイ (2018.08.01) # Ballerina Girl (2018.09.06) # トーキョーゲットー (2018.08.13) # ロンリーダンス (2018.10.30) # ジャガーノート (2018.11.06) # はらぺこのルベル (2018.11.28) # Catch up, latency (UNISON SQUARE GARDEN) (2018.12.28) # Calc. (2019.01.13) # クラブ=マジェスティ (2019.01.18) # ガランド (ピコン) (2019.02.01) # 乙女解剖 (2019.02.03) # ラストダンス (2019.02.29) # ハートの後味 (2019.03.05) # スクランブル交際 (2019.03.27) # またねがあれば (2019.04.29) # 光るなら feat. Ajikko, Ayaponzu*, Nayugorou, NORISTRY, Mary, moldio, and Yuikonnu (2019.04.30) # イト≠イト (2019.06.06) # Sing (2019.06.22) # Pretender (Official髭男dism) (2019.07.11) # 涙 塩分 マルゲリータ... (ナポリの男たち) (2019.07.19) # 8.32 (2019.08.01) # "僕らのフェスティバル" feat. ＿＿, Alfakyun., Ikasan, Kradness, Kony, Shijin, Zetyou, Tarachio, Nero, NORISTRY, moldio, and Utori (2019.08.13) # だから僕は音楽を辞めた (2019.08.19) # 花束 (back number) (2019.09.10) # ワールド・ランプシェード (2019.09.17) # コールボーイ (syudou) (2019.09.27) # 絶え間なく藍色 (獅子志司) (2019.10.11) # Revival（スキマスイッチ） (おっさんずラブ主題歌) (2019.10.18) # Secret Answer / Capital Rhythm feat. ajiko, Ikasan, Kakerine, Kettaro, Tsukasashi, Nero, Noristry and rio (2019.11.01) # ノイローゼ (蜂屋ななし) (2019.11.11) # アンドロイドガール (2019.11.20) }} Commercially Featured Works Discography Gallery Trivia * He is 183cm tall External Links * Twitter * Instagram * OPENREC * TwitCasting * Website References